<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Boy I Met That Summer (KilluGon/GonKillu) by Icarukoko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291658">The Boy I Met That Summer (KilluGon/GonKillu)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarukoko/pseuds/Icarukoko'>Icarukoko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Boy I Met That Summer [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:08:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarukoko/pseuds/Icarukoko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Killua was seven, he met the most wondrous and mysterious boy. He'll never forget the strange friend he made. They'd known eachother for a day but it felt like Killua had known him for centuries.</p><p>Killua takes every chance he gets to go into town and spend time with the boy, whether it's once a month or once a year.</p><p>Every time Killua sees Gon it's like the first. He's just this magnificent being that somehow manages to exist in a cruel world. Despite Killua's long-term memory loss, one of the few things he can never forget is the boy that flips his entire world upside down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs &amp; Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika &amp; Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Boy I Met That Summer [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Killua is seven years old and has a lisp so like... sometimes it may be hard to understand what he's saying.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Killua jumps on the balls of his little feet as he goes to open his bedroom door. He opens it to see several of the family butlers. Gotoh, Canary, Amane, and Tsubone carrying a box. The pale boy grins up at the familiar kind faces.</p><p>"Happy Seventh Birthday, Master Killua!"</p><p>Killua wraps his tiny little arms around Gotoh's legs. Gotoh chuckles, lifting up the little Zoldyck into his arms. "Gotoh, Canawy, Amane, Fthubone!"</p><p>"Young Master, we hope you have a wonderful birthday." Gotoh smiles.</p><p>Killua smiles back, already knowing they wouldn't be able to stick around.</p><p>"Here." Gotoh hands Killua the box. "From all of the butlers."</p><p>Killua grins widely, knowing what it is, excited. He opens the box, careful not to make a mess of the wrapping. He opens it to find a plethora of photographs. Each one a memorabilia of each day since his last birthday.</p><p>The butlers work together to capture photos of Killua every day, and they find the one where Killua was the happiest for each day. 365 of Killua's happiest moments. They've done this every year.</p><p>Killua jumps up. "Dank you guyth tho much! I wove dem!"</p><p>They all smile. Gotoh ruffles Killua's hair. "Well, we'll be going now Master. Have a magical day."</p><p>Killua nods. "I will! I pwomithe!"</p><p>Killua stuffs the box underneath his bed along the six others. The butlers leave, closing the door behind them. Killua's smile falters for a moment, then disappears completely.</p><p>Killua turns to his window, the sun casting a spotlight on him. The wind seems to call his name as it wisps by. Just tempting him to embrace it. His parents long gone on a business trip. He narrows his eyes, determination spreading across his face.</p><p>He gets a running start, little feet pitter-patting across the floor, and his small frame jumps right out the window.</p><p>The white haired boy lands in a tree that he totally knew was there to catch him. Killua climbs down, and makes a break for the forest surrounding the mansion. He knew there were at least two butlers following him, but there's nothing he can do about it. Besides, not a single one of them would rat him out on his birthday.</p><p>Killua keeps running, a grin developing. He runs and runs and runs until he's no longer on property owned by the Zoldycks. The fresh smell of the trees, of nature, the wind gusts tasting like salt from the nearby coast. Killua can now make out some more man made sounds, and just as the boy's ears pick it all up, he reaches a small town.</p><p>Killua's eyes widen, looking around. His tiny feet come to a stop in the middle of a paved road. There aren't any skyscrapers or anything, but there's at least a gas station in view. Residential areas, and it seems there are more kinds of shops further into town. There are a few pedestrians, a car every now and then. Peaceful, really.</p><p>"Wow, are you new here?" Killua turns around when he hears a young voice. In his sight is a boy about his age, with jet black hair that looks like the hairdresser gave up half way when combing it. The boy wears dark gray overalls with a green and white striped t-shirt and long boots.</p><p>This boy runs over to Killua with a goofy grin on his face. He skids to a stop right before he would've collided with the young Zoldyck.</p><p>"How old are you?" The boy asks, the energy radiating from him tangible.</p><p>"Th-theven." Killua stutters. He's never met another kid, or another person, other than his family and butlers.</p><p>"Really? I'm eight and a half! My name's Gon!" The boy extends a hand.</p><p>"I'm Kiwuwa." Killua takes his hand nervously, and the boy, Gon, gives it a short energetic shake before letting Killua go.</p><p>"Wah! There's not a lot of kids here so it's really cool to meet someone around my age!" Gon's grin widens, and he puts his hands on Killua's little shoulders. "This is really cool!"</p><p>Killua blushes a little. "M-mhm."</p><p>Gon looks as if a light bulb appeared above his head. "Do you wanna be my friend?!"</p><p>Killua's eyes widen. A... a friend?! The young boy had never really had one. His siblings don't count. And his condition makes it difficult to make any bonds.</p><p>Gon picks up on the hesitation in Killua's eyes. "Oh. My bad. Sorry, hehe. I shouldn't have-"</p><p>"No! I- I mean yeth!" Killua panics. "I do wanna be youw fwiend."</p><p>Gon pauses.</p><p>"Really?! Awesome!!!" Gon takes Killua by the hands and starts jumping. "I can show you around if you want since you're new! Where are your parents? I wouldn't want them to worry about you- do you like exploring? I like exploring. Do you wanna explore with me sometime?"</p><p>Killua blinks a few times. "I'd wove to expwowe. Uhm- my pawents awen't wiff me. It'th my boifday tho they wet me go off awone." Killua lies.</p><p>"You're alone on your birthday?!" Gon's mouth gapes open. "Well not anymore! I'll spend the whole day with you! Happy birthday Kiwuwa!!"</p><p>"My name'th Kiwuwa."</p><p>"That's what I- Oh! Your lisp. Is it Kirura?"</p><p>"Mm mm." Killua shakes his head no.</p><p>"Killura?"</p><p>Another no.</p><p>"Kirulla?"</p><p>No.</p><p>"Kirua?"</p><p>"You'we cwothe."</p><p>"It's Killua then, right?"</p><p>Killua nods his head, smiling. "Yeth!"</p><p>Gon giggles. "It's nice to meet you, Killua! Are you hungry?"</p><p>"No vat'th fine." Killua says just before his stomach grumbles.</p><p>Gon giggles some more. "Come with me!"</p><p>Killua pauses for a moment, waiting to see if the butlers that are watching him will intervene. They don't, so he smiles and follows Gon further into the village.</p><p>Gon shows him around everywhere, not wasting a single second. Killua can't believe the sights he's seeing. The cozy looking homes, people walking by, even the Café amazes him. He can't remember ever seeing something like this. As far as he knows, he's always been at that mansion. When his butlers weren't busy he'd play with them. But with all of their tasks Killua often felt lonely. The only one of his siblings that he's close to, his sister, is off at a boarding school for the rest of her underage life. So Killua is amazed by the livelihood of the small village. By time the sun begins to set, the boys are completely worn out. They stop at a park, empty in contrast to the rest of the town. Gon lays down next to a floral tree with a sigh and Killua sits on the soft, cool grass next to him.</p><p>Killua looks over at Gon to see his eyes closed and lips parted just slightly, quiet breaths exiting through. Killua's own breath hitches in his throat. Gon looks so at peace. Beautiful, even. </p><p>Killua gets on his hands and knees next to Gon's body, studying him. Killua had never met someone like Gon. Someone so enthusiastic, outgoing, overwhelmingly kind, optimistic, friendly, so ready to make a stranger's day. A boy who's happiness and joy is all but contagious. When this boy Gon smiles, Killua can't help but smile back. When he laughs, snorts, anything, Killua finds himself mimicking him.</p><p>It's perplexing.</p><p>Tsubone smiles from the shadows, and snaps a picture of the two. She writes "June 7th 2020 East Lake Park".</p><p>"This one is a keeper."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2. Happiest Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Killua gets back home with a wild smile on his face. Tsubone heads to the butlers quarters with the camera in hand to process the many beautiful photographs she took of Gon and Killua.</p>
<p>"How was his day?" Gotoh asks.</p>
<p>Tsubone smiles. "See for yourself." She hands him the camera. He opens up the folder of pictures from that day and sees there's hundreds.</p>
<p>His eyes tear up. They only ever take pictures of Killua when he's happy. They've never had even close to this many pictures in one day. Some days, due to his secluded and  introverted nature, it's difficult even getting one picture. He's not exactly peachy very often. But who can blame him? Killua's world is empty, with no memories to guide him through life.</p>
<p>Gotoh smiles, taking his time to gaze at each and every beautifully joyous photo. "So, we have a lot of moments to choose from."</p>
<p>"I've already got the perfect one for the collection." Tsubone hands him the photo.</p>
<p>Gotoh takes it. "It's perfect."</p>
<p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
<p>Next Year</p>
<p>Killua's excited for his eighth birthday coming up in two months. He wonders how his last year went. Killua suffers from long-term and occasionally short-term memory loss. So he only remembers emotions, and things that are constant. Like his butlers, siblings, parents. He remembers that every year he receives his best memories via photographs thanks to his butlers.</p>
<p>He remembers one other thing, though.</p>
<p>He met a boy last year that he somehow couldn't forget. Killua can't remember his name or face, but he remembers him. They only spent one day together, but somehow... Killua just couldn't forget. There was this boy he met one day, he doesn't know when. But he remembers a faded, obscure smile. Blurred words of enjoyment. The adrenaline from the excitement and overwhelming fun he had.</p>
<p>Killua hums, swinging his little legs back and forth while he sits on the swinging bench on his bedroom balcony. He sees the nearby town, and wants to go and explore it again. He can't remember anything about it. But yet he remembers. He can't explain it, but he remembers. This strange inexplicable thing.</p>
<p>"I wawnna gow ver agaiwn." Killua whispers to the sky. "Can I?"</p>
<p>Killua looks down and notices his parents getting into a car before leaving. Approval from the universe. Killua grins, running downstairs. His little feet rumble as he heads out. He runs out the front door and watches their car vanish from sight.</p>
<p>He squeals, bolting off into the forest, running in the direction of the little town. Each step he takes, he remembers taking before. Much akin to Deja Vu. Killua screams and giggles, remembering how amazing that place is without remembering what about it was amazing. He remembers the feelings he had, the joy, the adventure. But he doesn't remember what exactly he did. Killua breaks through the forest, stepping onto a sidewalk. His eyes light up as he looks around. As if it were his first time there. But there's a familiar feeling about it all.</p>
<p>He excitedly runs further into town, wanting to explore every last bit of it. And to find the boy he met last summer.</p>
<p>As Killua runs by, a goofy grin on his face, giggling and squealing, he collects stares and gawks. People had never really seen a little boy so dazzling. Except for once. Killua never noticed the stares he collected the last time he was in town. Though, being the center of attention isn't exactly a good thing when the little boy is alone. Unsupervised. He snuck out without the butlers noticing.</p>
<p>"Heyw!" Killua frowns, trying to tug his arm away from an adult that grabbed him.</p>
<p>"Where are your parents, little one?" The tall man with crooked teeth and dark clothes asks with a smirk on his lips.</p>
<p>Killua glares with his big, blue eyes. "Vat'th non ov youw bithneth!"</p>
<p>"Aw you're so cute." The man smiles. "You'll certainly fetch a high price."</p>
<p>Amane lands on top of a rooftop, finally laying eyes on Killua. She tells her fellow butlers through coms that she found him. Amane is about to step in and help Killua, but...</p>
<p>"Mister?" A young boy looks at the two from outside the alley. He's kinda tall, skinny, big round glasses, messy black hair. "What are you doing?"</p>
<p>"Oh don't mind us, I'm just scolding my son here." The man says.</p>
<p>"Leorio, what-" a woman puts a hand on the boy's shoulder, she then sees the scene in the alley. "Excuse me, what do you think you're doing?" She asks the man holding Killua.</p>
<p>"Nothing of your concern, ma'am. I didn't want to make a scene. My son needs a good scolding for running off without his dear old dad." He smiles.</p>
<p>Killua looks at the woman with tears in his eyes. "He'th wying! I down't know hiwm! Hewp me!"</p>
<p>The woman glares. "Let him go or I'm calling the cops. If he's really your son, they can check that and let you go."</p>
<p>The man scowls, shoving Killua away before turning tail and leaving. The woman offers Killua a hand, which he hesitantly takes.</p>
<p>"Are you okay?" She asks.</p>
<p>"Mhm." Killua nods. "Th-thowwy."</p>
<p>"Don't apologize, dear." She smiles. "I'm Katherine. This is Leorio, the son of a friend of mine."</p>
<p>"I'm Kiwuwa."</p>
<p>"Kiwuwa?" She clarifies, due to his lisp.</p>
<p>"No, two ehws."</p>
<p>"Kilula?" She asks. "Or Killua?"</p>
<p>"Da thecond one." Killua tells her.</p>
<p>"Well, Killua, it really isn't safe for a boy like you to be alone. Where are your parents?" She asks.</p>
<p>"I don't know where dey were gowing." Killua shrugs. "I just wanted to go expwowing."</p>
<p>Katherine sighs. "Well, why don't you stick with us? Leorio is on his way to go play with some friends."</p>
<p>"Mhm! We're gonna play pirates!" Leorio gives Killua a toothy grin.</p>
<p>Killua nods eagerly. "Yeth! Vat thounth wike fun!"</p>
<p>Katherine smiles in relief. "Alright, let's go little one." Amane follows them closely, not wanting Killua to be put into any further danger.</p>
<p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
<p>"Leorio! There you are!" A little boy with blonde hair waves, standing on top of the playset.</p>
<p>"Kurapika! This is Killua!" Leorio grins, gesturing to the tiny little seven year old that's about a foot and a half shorter than Leorio who stands at 4'11. "Kat and I met him in town! He's gonna play pirates with us!"</p>
<p>Kurapika climbs down. "Heya! I'm Kurapika! I'm eleven years old." He's about the same height as Leorio. A little taller, actually.</p>
<p>"I'm theven." Killua smiles. "Nithe to meet you, Kuw- Kaw- Kuwapekuh-"</p>
<p>"Kurapika." Kurapika giggles.</p>
<p>"Pika." Killua smiles. "I'w caw you Pika."</p>
<p>"Oh! I'm twelve, by the way." Leorio says.</p>
<p>"Kurapikaaaaaa! Layoreoooooo!" Another little boy calls, running full speed towards the playset.</p>
<p>"Gon, this is-" Leorio begins.</p>
<p>"Killuaaaaaaa!" Gon grins, hugging the life out of Killua. Killua squeaks, surprised by the contact. "It's been so long! You're a lot taller now! How've you been?!"</p>
<p>Killua blushes, seeing the face he doesn't remember, but the boy that he knows all too well. Killua's almost the same height as Gon, now. Gon was a little bit taller last time they met.</p>
<p>"I-I've been okayw." Killua smiles. "I-I mithed y-you..."</p>
<p>"You two know eachother?" Leorio and Kurapika ask.</p>
<p>"We spent his birthday together last year! I told you guys all about it! Remember?" Gon laughs.</p>
<p>"Ohhhh." Kurapika nods, remembering.</p>
<p>"Can we play now?" Leorio asks impatiently.</p>
<p>"Yeah!" Gon nods. "Killua, do you wanna be the princess or a pirate?"</p>
<p>Kurapika crosses his arms, he's so not going to be the princess again. He is every single time. And Gon and Leorio make it totally embarrassing for him.</p>
<p>"Uwm..." Killua blushes again. He figures he'd have to be loud and do embarrassing things as a pirate, and he's too shy for that. "P-pwintheth."</p>
<p>Kurapika sighs in relief.</p>
<p>"Alright then!" Gon takes Killua by the hand and nudges him towards Leorio. "Oh no! The princess was kidnapped by the Dread Pirate Roberts! Psst, Leorio that's you."</p>
<p>Leorio nods, picking Killua up and running up the playset. Killua squeaks in surprise. "Aaarrrgh! The princess is mine now! You'll never get 'er back ye wee scallywags!"</p>
<p>Killua blushes, being set on top of the roof of the structure. Leorio takes out a long stick to defend his captive. Gon and Kurapika storm the playset, charging in with their own sticks.</p>
<p>"Don't worry princess! We'll save you!" Gon winks at Killua.</p>
<p>Leorio growls. "Arrr! You'll never get passed me! Die, scum!"</p>
<p>Leorio jabs at Gon, who barely dodges the sword. Kurapika runs for Leorio, stick out, and Leorio steps out of the way before poking Kurapika in the back with the stick.</p>
<p>"Kurapika! Nooo!" Gon cries out, holding the body of his dear comrade.</p>
<p>Kurapika chokes, cupping Gon's face. "Tell my mother, I love her."</p>
<p>Kurapika sighs, dying, sticking his tongue out and closing his eyes. He lay there, motionless, in Gon's arms. Gon looks up at Leorio with a deadly glare. If looks could kill...</p>
<p>Killua watches this drama before him in amazement. They're so over the top, Killua finds it hard not to laugh. But that would be inappropriate, considering that Gon's dear comrade was just murdered by the Dread Pirate Roberts.</p>
<p>Gon lunges at Leorio. "You bastard! Die! Die! Die!"</p>
<p>Gon jumps onto Leorio and pokes him with his stick lightly, right over the heart. "Bleh." Leorio says, closing his eyes and sticking his tongue out as he slowly, dramatically falls to his knees before collapsing to his side.</p>
<p>Gon stands up, and turns to Killua. He grins. "You're safe now, princess!"</p>
<p>Killua smiles, blushing. "Dank you, kind thtrandther."</p>
<p>Gon outstretches his arms. "Fall into my arms! I'll catch you!"</p>
<p>Killua bites his lip. He and Gon could end up getting hurt-</p>
<p>"Come on! You'll be fine!"</p>
<p>Killua sighs, pushing himself off the structure's roof. Gon catches him, bridal style, before falling onto his ass. Gon laughs, still holding Killua. Killua laughs, too.</p>
<p>Amane smiles, looking at the picture she'd just taken. She'd never seen Killua laugh so genuinely before. Not in his entire life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Something Else</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Killua spent his ninth birthday with his family. A rarity. But when night falls, he can't resist sneaking out again. He climbs down from his balcony, and runs through the forest. This time, Gotoh is the one to follow him.</p><p>Killua reaches the city, and this time he makes sure to stay visible to passersby. That way he can try to prevent getting kidnapped like he so nearly was a few months ago.</p><p>That was traumatic enough that despite his amnesia, Killua can't forget the terror from the event. He can't remember what exactly happened, or how he got out of it. All he remembers is the man grabbing him, and the fear Killua felt.</p><p>Killua sees the house Gon told him was his. At least, Killua thinks. He can't quite remember. Killua walks up closer, and sees Gon's bicycle in the front yard, chained to a fence. Killua smiles, and goes up to knock on the front door.</p><p>After a few minutes of silence, he knocks again.</p><p>As he's about to knock yet again, a woman with dark orange hair opens the door. "Uhm, hey little guy. What are you doing here?" She asks.</p><p>Killua blushes. "I- Uhm. I'm hewe to thee Gown..."</p><p>The woman sighs. "Come in, sweetie. I'll go see if he's still awake."</p><p>Killua's face brightens up. "Dank youw!"</p><p>The woman smiles. "What's your name? I'm Mito."</p><p>"My name ith Kiwuwa!"</p><p>"Killua?" Mito asks. "Gon's told me about you before. It's been a while, though."</p><p>Killua nods, stepping over the threshold into the cozy home. Mito heads up a flight of stairs to get her nephew. She goes over to his bed.</p><p>"Sweetie, are you awake?"</p><p>Gon grumbles. "Now I aaaammm."</p><p>"Come on downstairs."</p><p>"Dun wanna."</p><p>"Killua's here to see you."</p><p>Gon bolts upright in bed. "Well you coulda said that!" He practically tumbles down the stairs. "Killuaaaaaaa!"</p><p>Killua's eyes widen as he's tackled down to the floor by Gon. Gon hugs him tightly, Killua's face pressed into him to the point that it's a little difficult for him to breathe.</p><p>"I'm so glad you're here! I thought I'd have to wait another year to see you again!" Gon grins, sitting up on the floor now.</p><p>Killua blushes, hiding his eyes with his bangs. "I- I wanted to thee you..."</p><p>Gon's eyes widen when he comes to a realization. "It's your birthday today, isn't it?!"</p><p>Killua scratches his cheek. "Yeah..."</p><p>Gon grins. "Great! Come with me- I have something for you!"</p><p>Killua's blush deepens in color when Gon holds his hand and takes him upstairs. Gon opens his bedroom door and leads Killua inside. Killua waits patiently, fidgeting his fingers, as Gon digs around in his closet for something.</p><p>"Here it is!" Gon grins, holding up a wrapped box. He hands it to Killua. "Open it! Open it!"</p><p>Killua's nervous and excited as he unwraps it. This is the first present he's ever received from someone other than his butlers and sometimes one of his siblings.</p><p>Killua stares at the three jars of liquid. "What ith it..?" Killua asks.</p><p>"Before... you said you liked art, so uh..." Gon rubs the back of his neck. "I-I made you some paint."</p><p>Killua's eyes widen. "Y-you made thith?!"</p><p>Gon nods, grinning. "Mhm! I like making things, and I wanted to make something for you. So I learned how to make paint."</p><p>Killua giggles. "I wove it! Dank you, Gon!"</p><p>Gon smiles. "So! Since you're here, what do you wanna do? Wanna play games or watch a movie?"</p><p>Killua thinks for a moment. "Let'th watth a movie!"</p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>Mito sighs, looking in on the two boys. They fell asleep. "Thank you for your hospitality, ma'am." Gotoh bows.</p><p>Mito waves her hand. "Of course. He can come over whenever he wants."</p><p>Gotoh smiles sadly. "Unfortunately his visits are going to be limited to a few times a year. If even that. His parents keep him on a tight leash."</p><p>Mito nods. "I understand. It was nice meeting you, Gotoh. Take care."</p><p>Gotoh smiles, and goes to pick Killua up. He carries Killua out of the house and starts walking to the mansion.</p><p>"I'm glad you've found someone worth remembering, young master." Gotoh speaks softly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>True story:</p><p>Suichi: I SAID *whacks with pillow* STOP KILLING ME WITH THIS CUTENESS! I AIN'T READING THIS SHIT ANYMORE!<br/>Icaruko: Aw come on sis...<br/>Suichi: NO! I'll read that cringey shit you call "I Hate My Roommate" but I can't read FLUFF!!!<br/>Icaruko: *fake cries* B-but-<br/>Suichi: Nope. You can toy with your readers' hearts all you want. But as your sister I'm telling you: Stop.<br/>Icaruko: *crosses arms, pouts* Jerk.<br/>Suichi: Oh I'll read that one, too.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Treehouse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Note: Some events mentioned in this chapter were skipped in previous chapters.</p><p>Killua giggles. "Hey Gon!" He waves.</p><p>Gon flips upside down, hanging on a tree branch by his legs. "Killuaaaaaaa!"</p><p>Killua runs up to Gon. "Hehe! It's been a while, huh?"</p><p>Gon gasps. "Your lisp is gone?!"</p><p>Killua blushes bright red. "W-well yeah... I'm ten now, Gon... o-of course it's gone..."</p><p>Gon pouts. "But your lisp was so cute!"</p><p>Killua gasps, glaring at Gon. "It was not! It was embarrassing!"</p><p>Gon giggles. "But it was totally adorable to me!"</p><p>Killua slaps Gon's exposed tummy as he hangs upside down, making him sway back a bit.</p><p>"Owwww!" Gon whines.</p><p>"I'm not cute!"</p><p>"That's an opinion. Your opinion. Ms Clemens says opinions aren't fact." Gon huffs. "But everyone says you're cute! So it's a fact!"</p><p>Killua huffs. "Aaaarrrgh! You're so stubborn, yknow that?!"</p><p>Gon smirks. "Yes, yes I do. Mito says it's one of my defining traits."</p><p>"You say that like it's a good thing."</p><p>Gon giggles, which causes him to fall out of the tree. "Woah!" He lands on Killua.</p><p>Killua flushes bright red. "I-Idiot! Get off of me!"</p><p>Gon chuckles, standing up. "Heh. Sorry." His eyes widen. "Woah! You're so tall! You're even taller than me now! And I'm eleven and a half!"</p><p>Killua blushes. He is about two inches taller than Gon now. "Idiot."</p><p>Gon laughs. "You sure like to say idiot a lot, huh?"</p><p>Killua crosses his arms. "Only around you. Since you are one."</p><p>Gon pouts. "Whateverrrr. Anyways, let's go to the park!"</p><p>Killua scoffs, getting pulled along by Gon. "Alright."</p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>Next Year</p><p>"Aw come on!" Gon groans. "You're even taller?! That's so unfair! I'm almost thirteen how are you taller?!"</p><p>Killua smirks. "Of course I am. I drink milk."</p><p>Gon scoffs. "Well happy birthday ya tree trunk." He hands Killua a box.</p><p>Killua takes the box with interest. "Thanks!" He starts tearing into it. He sees a big conch seashell of metallic blue hues. "Wow... it's gorgeous..."</p><p>Gon grins. "I've got one, too! Blow into it right there!"</p><p>Killua blows into the one end as hard as he can, and is shocked by the insanely loud bellowing sound coming out the other end.</p><p>"Woah."</p><p>Gon chuckles. "So- if you're ever in town and can't find me, blow this! And then I'll blow mine to let you know where I am!"</p><p>"Can't we just exchange phone numbers, though?"</p><p>"You have a phone?!" Gon gasps.</p><p>Killua's cheeks heat up in embarrassment when he realizes that he's rather privileged thanks to his parents' wealth. Unlike most kids his age he has a phone, despite him being eleven.</p><p>"Oh- sorry I-I-"</p><p>Gon laughs. "Sorry about what? Haha. Unfortunately we can't exchange phone numbers, though. Since I don't have a phone."</p><p>Killua nods. "I like this though... a lot." He gestures to the conch shell with a smile.</p><p>Gon grins. "I'm glad! Ooh- why don't we play a game with them?"</p><p>"Aren't you too old for that sort of thing, Mr. I'm Almost Thirteen?" Killua asks with a scoff.</p><p>"A wise old soul once told me you can never be too old to imagine." Gon tells him. "So, no, I'll never be too old to play around! Especially with you!"</p><p>Killua laughs, blushing. "Idiot."</p><p>"Alright fine, no games." Gon sighs. "But there's something I want to show you, so come with me!"</p><p>Gon tugs Killua along, bringing him into a forest. Not the one that leads to the Zoldyck Mansion. This one Killua hasn't been in before. Even if he had, he wouldn't remember. Killua wonders where Gon's taking him, but decides to leave himself in suspense rather than ask.</p><p>Killua shrieks when a squirrel uses his head as a half-way point between trees. Gon laughs, giving Killua's hand a little squeeze.</p><p>"It's just a squirrel, Killua."</p><p>"Sh-shut up..."</p><p>"We're here." Gon tells him. Killua's eyes widen to see a treehouse suspended twenty feet in the air. "This was my dad's favourite place before he left."</p><p>Killua looks at Gon sympathetically. "Your dad left?"</p><p>"When I was eight." Gon tells him with a sad smile. "One day I woke up to my aunt crying, and he went out the door. I chased after him all the way to the airport. But security wouldn't let me through, and he didn't turn back."</p><p>Gon leads the way to the rope ladder, climbing it first. Killua follows, and Gon helps him up at the end. Gon opens the door and lets Killua inside. Killua looks around, while Gon plops down onto a massive beanbag. "Wow.. this is so cool.."</p><p>Gon smiles, watching Killua examine the place. "It is, isn't it?"</p><p>Killua sits next to Gon, laying back. Gon reaches over and turns off the light, illuminating the glow in the dark stars on each and every surface, giving a very 4D look of being surrounded by the stars.</p><p>"Wow..." Killua gawks, looking around.</p><p>Gon studies Killua's strikingly beautiful features. He holds his breath, biting back words that he's just not ready to say yet. Words that scare him. But it's so hard to keep it in when this angel sits right next to him, breathtakingly beautiful in all of the best ways. But Gon is scared that Killua will forget him one day. He doesn't want to give this boy any reason to not come back. No matter how hard it is to not say those words.</p><p>"Killua?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Don't forget me." Gon pleads.</p><p>Killua turns to Gon, shocked. He's never told Gon about his condition before. At least, he doesn't remember telling him. "I'd never forget you."</p><p>"How could you know that?"</p><p>"B-Because. How could I? I-I mean..." Killua blushes, scratching his cheek. "I won't. I promise."</p><p>Gon smiles, those words providing comfort. "Thanks."</p><p>Gon already knows all about Killua's condition. Not from the boy himself, though. One day, a few years ago, Killua came to visit. But he didn't know Gon's name and hardly recognized him at all. Gon was confused since they had seen eachother just a few months before that. Gotoh kindly explained to him why. Gon didn't fully grasp at the time just how it would effect him. How he would come to be terrified of the idea that Killua would forget him one day.</p><p>"What do you want to be when you grow up?" Gon asks.</p><p>Killua hums. "I don't know... I'm not really good at a lot of things..." With Killua's condition, it makes learning new talents rather difficult.</p><p>"Oh come on. I'm sure there's something you want to do." Gon eggs him on. "It can be anything. I won't judge no matter how crazy it seems."</p><p>Killua laughs. "Well... I like to paint, and dance..."</p><p>Since dancing and art rely so heavily on muscle memory, it was something that Killua picked up easily. He didn't have to remember every little thing, his body, or his hands, did it for him. When he dances, when he draws, his body has a memory of its own. And he can move in ways Killua himself doesn't quite understand.</p><p>"That's awesome!" Gon grins. "So, are you going to be an artist? Or maybe a performer?"</p><p>"I- I'd be a nervous wreck if I ever performed." Killua laughs nervously. "But when I paint, or sketch... I'm in my own little world..."</p><p>Gon grins. "Oh yeah, Mito framed that painting you made for my eleventh birthday."</p><p>Killua blushes. "R-really?"</p><p>"She's definitely going to put it in a museum." Gon chuckles.</p><p>Killua laughs. "Wow, haha. I'm glad she liked it so much."</p><p>"Well of course she did. Not only is it amazing, you made it." Gon smiles. "You've definitely got a promising future ahead of you regarding art."</p><p>"What about you? What do you wanna be?" Killua turns to Gon.</p><p>"I really don't know..." Gon sighs. "I don't exactly fit into the world. I'll probably end up as a grocery store manager at the very most."</p><p>"That's way too realistic." Killua laughs. "Come on~ get crazy. I won't judge."</p><p>Gon laughs, putting his arms behind his head. "Maybe... an astronomer. Or maybe a Marine Biologist... I don't know. The sea and the stars are really the only things I'm passionate about..."</p><p>Killua smiles, laying on his side now and looking into Gon's beautiful eyes. "That sounds amazing."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To clear up the time-line since this story jumps around a lot-<br/>Events in chronological order:</p><p>1. Killua's 7th birthday when they first met.</p><p>2. Killua's 8th birthday when they played pirates.</p><p>3. A few months later, a visit on a random day. This is when Killua told Gon about his love for painting. This is also when Gon found out about Killua's condition.</p><p>4. Killua's 9th birthday, when Gon gave Killua the paints.</p><p>5. Gon's 11th birthday, when Killua came unexpectedly and gave Gon a painting Killua drew of him, Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio.</p><p>6. Killua's 10th birthday, at the start of this chapter.</p><p>7. Killua's 11th birthday, the second half of this chapter where they're in the treehouse</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Time Flies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"But mooooooom!" Killua whines. "I don't want to go to Tokyo!"</p><p>Kikyo turns away from her own suitcase, crossing her arms. "Don't throw such a fit. What are you, three?"</p><p>"I can stay on my own!" Killua objects. "Gotoh and the butlers can watch over me!"</p><p>Kikyo shakes her head. "No. You're thirteen now. Your father and I are going to start introducing you to clients and business partners. Besides, Gotoh is coming with us."</p><p>Killua groans. Normally, when his parents went on business trips, he'd use the opportunity to sneak out and hang with a boy he met in town. "Dream Boy", as Killua calls him. Since he can't remember his name. But he sees the boy every night when he relives the few memories he has. In his dreams.</p><p>"What's the point?" Killua shoots at her, crossing his arms. "It's not like I'd even remember anything you teach me. Or any of the people I meet."</p><p>Kikyo frowns. "Your doctor said that you retain anything important to you. And I'm telling you, this is very important. So you'll remember, I'm sure."</p><p>Killua rolls his eyes. "He meant sentimentally important."</p><p>Kikyo tosses Killua a suitcase. "Killua. You're coming with us. We'll be there for a year, I'm sure it'll stick."</p><p>Killua glares. You're not a fucking doctor, mother. You have no clue-</p><p>"Killua!" Kikyo shouts. "Go pack up!"</p><p>Killua's lip quivers, running up to his room. He's scared to leave. He's scared that he'll forget his other butlers. What he's most terrified of, though, is forgetting about that boy he met in town. The boy whose name is forgotten, but the faded memories and emotions always remain. To Killua, it seems like it was all some crazy dream. He could swear that everything about the boy was a figment of his imagination. Created to help him get through life. But then, he sees the pictures every year on his birthday. And he goes out seeking the boy. And he finds him.</p><p>Every time.</p><p>Killua goes through his boxes of photos quite often. Desperate attempts to remember his own life. Every time, he sees the boy in several images. And every time he does, he sneaks out to see if the boy is real. If it wasn't all some crazy dream.</p><p>Killua is frightened, that if he leaves for Tokyo, even the faded memories that he relives every night, in his now peaceful dreams, will disappear.</p><p>He takes down one of the boxes. It was given to him on his tenth birthday. It contains one joyous photo of him from every day starting on his ninth birthday. He carefully goes through it, looking for a specific photo.</p><p> </p><p>It was the dream boy's eleventh birthday. Killua just happened to sneak out, he had no idea. But when the boy saw him, he ran to him and wrapped his arms around Killua, cheering that his birthday wish was granted.</p><p>Killua smiles, tucking the photo into his wallet. He'll keep it on him just in case.</p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>Months Later</p><p>"Name?" The security guard asks.</p><p>Killua groans, rolling his eyes. "Killua fucking Zoldyck. My family owns the fucking building, I'd think you'd recognize your boss's son. Would you let me in already?"</p><p>"I'm going to need to see some form of identification, kid." The security guard replies. "I can't let you in without confirmation."</p><p>Irked, Killua takes out his wallet. He shows the guard his business card, and his driver's license. "Would you let me in now?"</p><p>The guard nods. "Go on ahead."</p><p>Killua steps into the massive skyscraper. The front desk ladies recognize him, at least. He vaguely recognizes one of them. With a wave and smile directed at them, Killua walks to the elevator exclusive for board members. He likes this one not because it's faster, but because there's none of that tinny, jazzy shit they call elevator music. It's nice and silent.</p><p>The elevator arrives on the 53rd floor in just a few seconds. Killua steps out, onto the floor busy with his dad's twenty secretaries. When Wanda, the lead secretary, sees Killua she immediately stands on her two feet.</p><p>"He's waiting for you." She tells him, opening the door to his father's office.</p><p>His father sits there behind his massive desk, waiting. Killua takes a seat in front of him, not even trying to force a smile. "So? What do you want?" Killua asks.</p><p>"I'm sending you back home in a month." Silva sighs. "Clearly you won't retain anything anyways. You'll spend the next month before your flight however you want, so long as Gotoh is with you. Don't tell your mother, I'll explain it to her once you're gone."</p><p>Killua's eyes widen. "R-really? I can go back?"</p><p>Silva nods, sitting up straight. "You're officially off the hook. We'll train the other kids to become CEOs, and we'll select one when they're ready. I've set you up to be a significant shareholder, so you won't have to do any more than occasionally sitting in on a few meetings here and there. That is, once you're eighteen. You won't have access to the company until then."</p><p>Killua stands up, his chair scraping the carpet. He reaches over the desk, practically laying across it, and wraps his arms around his father's neck. "Thank you, dad! Thank you so much!" He cries.</p><p>Silva sighs, hugging his son back. "Go have fun now. You have a full month until you go back, make it worthwhile."</p><p>Since the butlers started their tradition, they ration the photos that they don't give to Killua amongst themselves. Once Silva discovered their tradition, he was included. He keeps an album of some of his favourite photos with him at all times. He hopes to see plenty of photos of Killua's time here in Tokyo.</p><p>Killua leaves the building. "Gotoh? Would you come out please?" He asks his butler lurking in the shadows. "I'd rather have fun with you."</p><p>Gotoh smiles, coming out from behind a trashcan with his camera. "Sorry, Master. Of course."</p><p>Killua rolls his eyes. "Here in the big city you'd look like some creepy stalker. Don't want anyone calling the police." He grins.</p><p>Gotoh chuckles. "Right."</p><p>"Let's go get some food first. I'm sick of the elegant entitled restaurants mom and dad always take us to." Killua fakes a gag. "Let's try that Café over there."</p><p>Gotoh nods, following him. Killua places an order for them and takes out his wallet to pay. When he takes out his black card, the photograph slips out. Gotoh is quick to catch it out of the air before it hits the ground.</p><p>"Whew. That was a close one." Killua smiles, taking the photograph. He tucks it back into his wallet for safekeeping. "Thanks."</p><p>"Wouldn't want your most prized possession getting soiled, would we?" Gotoh smiles.</p><p>Killua rolls his eyes, blushing a little. "Yeah whatever..."</p><p>They take a seat, sitting across from eachother. Killua holds his chin on his hand, tapping his other fingers on the table.</p><p>"Something on your mind?" Gotoh asks.</p><p>Killua glances at him before looking away again. "I wonder what he's like now... I haven't seen him in almost two years... heck, I can't even remember what he was like then."</p><p>Gotoh grins. "Well, you'll have to see for yourself when we get back in a few weeks."</p><p>Killua's eyes widen, realization dawning on him. "Holy shit. Next month. I-I'll be able to see him again..."</p><p>"Nervous?"</p><p>"Uh. Yeah." Killua scoffs. "Fucking hell. I don't even remember his name..."</p><p>"Gon. Gon Freecss." Gotoh tells him.</p><p>"Thanks.." Killua sighs. "My memory of him is pretty spotty... all I know is he exists. He's a friend.. and this photo of him and I from years back... how old were we?"</p><p>"You were nine and a half. He'd just turned eleven that day." Gotoh smiles, remembering the day.</p><p>"I know I've asked you this a lot but..." Killua blushes, looking away. "Could you tell me some stories of us?"</p><p>Gotoh grins. "Of course. I could never grow tired of recounting those days."</p><p>Killua smiles. "Thanks."</p><p>"Well, that photo of yours was taken on his eleventh birthday. You had no idea that it was his birthday that day. And the only reason you left to find him was a spontaneous desire. You snuck out through your window again. Nearly gave me a heart attack when you hit the tree branch and fell off. Luckily you have a thick skull." Gotoh laughs.</p><p>"You didn't know where his house was, or rather you forgot. So you went door to door. Searching for him. You'd ask everyone you saw if they knew a boy around your age. You showed them the painting of him and his friends that you made, pointing to him. Eventually, you found his home. You knocked on the door, anxiously bouncing on the balls of your feet. Until his aunt opened the front door, and Gon stared at you as if you were too good to be true. Before you could move he practically jumped on you. Cheering so loudly, 'You're here! You're here! My wish was granted!'. He couldn't believe it."</p><p>"His other friends, Kurapika and Leorio, were also there. They'd only met you once, but they recognized you. Leorio teased you, calling you princess. A reference to when you were eight and played pirates with them all. In honor of your return, you played pirates again. That time, you all voted for Leorio to be the princess. And Gon was the only one that could carry him around. When you guys went back inside you built pillow forts all over his house. In every room. And then you guys played Castle, and instead of princess you were the prince, Gon your loyal knight. While Leorio and Kurapika were evil warlocks seeking to destroy your kingdom. Despite your best efforts, the evil warlocks reigned victorious."</p><p>Killua laughs. "Go on."</p><p>"Once you had worn yourselves out, Mito and I cleaned up the pillow forts while you all watched movies in Gon's room. After the movies, you and I had to go back home. Gon really didn't want to say goodbye, so he made you promise to come back soon. And you did. A few months later it was your tenth birthday. By then you had lost your lisp, which disappointed him. He always thought your lisp was adorable."</p><p>Killua blushes bright red. "Oh god that's embarrassing..."</p><p>Gotoh laughs. "You kept telling him you're not cute, but he told you that you are, for a fact, cute."</p><p>Killua hits his head on the table. "Okay. You can stop story telling now."</p><p>Gotoh grins. "Oh but it's so fun to tease you."</p><p>Killua frowns. "It's not funny!"</p><p>"Oh but it is." Gotoh laughs.</p><p>Killua grumbles, crossing his arms.</p><p>"What was that?" Gotoh asks.</p><p>Killua blushes even brighter. "I- c-could you please stop teasing me about that stuff... I-I... I'm..."</p><p>"Sorry, I didn't catch that last part." Gotoh leans forward. "What were you saying?"</p><p>Killua covers his face. "I'm gay, Gotoh..."</p><p>Gotoh scoffs. "No shit, Sherlock."</p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?!" Killua huffs.</p><p>"You've obviously got a thing for Gon." Gotoh notes. "I think you first developed a crush on him when you were about nine years old..."</p><p>Killua grumbles. "Of course you'd notice. You're literally paid to stalk me..."</p><p>"Yup."</p><p>Killua groans. "Does anyone else know?"</p><p>"Only the butlers. And..." Gotoh hums. "Maaaaybe your father..."</p><p>Killua's hands fall from his face and he looks at Gotoh with wide eyes. "What?"</p><p>Gotoh shrugs. "I think your father may have already guessed. He's seen most of the pictures of you two, and is fully aware that you sneak out to see him. If he does know about your feelings, at least that means he approves."</p><p>Killua hits his forehead on the table again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Updated Time-Line:</p><p>1. Killua's 7th birthday when they first met.</p><p>2. Killua's 8th birthday when they played pirates.</p><p>3. A few months later, a visit on a random day. This is when Killua told Gon about his love for painting. This is also when Gon found out about Killua's condition.</p><p>4. Killua's 9th birthday, when Gon gave Killua the paints.</p><p>5. Gon's 11th birthday, when Killua came unexpectedly and gave Gon a painting Killua drew of him, Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio.</p><p>6. Killua's 10th birthday, at the start of the last chapter</p><p>7. Killua's 11th birthday, where they're in the treehouse</p><p>8. A few months after Killua turned 13, he leaves for Tokyo.</p><p>9. A few months after that (Gon would be turning 15 around this time) Silva tells Killua he can go home in a few months.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>